


Transformation-Epilogue

by kinsale_42



Series: Khadgar - Adult Content [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gender Identity, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: Since Kinsale has learned to shapeshift, it's brought up some new questions. Khadgar shows her that whatever the answers are, they don't change how he feels.





	

Khadgar quietly turned his key in the lock and stepped into the darkened room, shutting the door softly behind him. It was late, and Kinsale was already asleep. This he knew because she had signaled her good night at least two hours ago, and because all he could detect of her now inside himself was the quiet murmur of her peaceful slumber. He called a soft glow to the tip of his staff so that he could see his way through the rooms they shared without stumbling into anything. He felt the warm furry body of their kitten push against his ankles as he entered the sleeping chamber.

The room was still faintly warm from the evening, and Kinsale slept on her stomach, exposed to the waist, with one arm tucked beneath her pillow and the other arm outstretched to the edge of the bed. Khadgar stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, regarding the rise and fall of his lover's body as she breathed. He memorized the beauty of the chestnut curls that framed her face, the graceful path of her spine that traced from the nape of her neck to where her body lay covered by the quilt.

He smiled to himself. She had shapeshifted again.

Leaning his staff in a corner, he carefully undressed and then dismissed the light before slipping into bed. A tiny wedge of moonlight fell across their bed, peeking in through a crack where the shutter had not been completely closed. Lying on his side, his head propped on his elbow, Khadgar watched Kinsale sleep. After a while, he reached out and drew his finger ever so gently along the line that entranced him so: from the tapering point of her hair at the base of her skull, between the angles of her shoulder blades, down to the small of her back.  Even exposed, in the cooling room, her skin was warm, and even though it was male skin and naturally not as soft as a woman's, to Khadgar it still felt like silk. When his hand reached her waist, he flattened it and rested it there in the hollow at the base of her spine.

Kinsale stirred then, awakened by his touch, or by the call of his body to hers. She turned her head to face him, and stretched out her folded arm to touch his face. The moonlight lay at such an angle that she could see his eyes watching her. He kissed her fingertips as they crossed his lips. She turned her body to lie facing him, so close that they breathed each other's breath but the only point of contact his arm and hand, as he kept his palm on the small of her back.

After a minute, she asked in a whisper, "Do you like me like this?"

Khadgar replied with a soft smile. "I like  _ you _ . I see  _ you _ in whatever form you take, and I enjoy whatever you choose to share with me. If I have any preference, what I like best is the times you are most comfortable in yourself."

Kinsale smiled. Sometimes he just had a way of knowing the perfect answers, to both the questions she asked, and those she left unsaid. She crossed the last few inches between them, the bare skin of her chest just brushing the soft wooliness of his. Her arm slipped under his and he felt her muscles shift as her hand stroked his back.

"I have a question for you too."

She waited, her hand stilled, leaning away to watch his face as he chose his words.

"Have you thought about retaining this form all the time? Making it your primary form?" Khadgar felt something stir within her, something intense enough that it sent its ripples through him. "I get the sense that you're more content in this body. It pleases me to see you feel at home with yourself."

There was a silent moment where it seemed like Kinsale was somewhere else. At last she drew a breath. "Yes, I have thought about it. Sometimes it seems like a wonderful idea and sometimes it seems like Kalec teaching me this was more of a curse than a blessing. Because it made me realize that I've always wanted this, always wish I'd been born this way. And I don't know how to translate it to my life now. Everyone sees me a certain way, expects certain things. I have responsibilities, obligations."

She sighed. "You and Kalec see me for who I am, and I am so grateful. But even my long-time close friends aren't very close. I don't know if they would understand. I'm not prepared to navigate this battlefield yet."

Khadgar pulled her back to him and whispered in her ear, "When the time is right, you'll be ready." Then he kissed the spot where her earlobe met her jaw, and she shivered.

Once again, she sighed, but this time it spoke of desire. "Make love to me, Khadgar," she said softly. "Show me again how you feel."

Kinsale felt his cheek crinkle into a smile where it lay against hers. "It would be my pleasure," he replied, bringing his hand up between her shoulder blades that he might cradle her body. She felt the rough scrape of his day's beard along her throat as he moved to kiss her neck.

The familiar surge of emotional and physical arousal swept through them both, but Khadgar did not hurry, and Kinsale did not rush him. She had relinquished control and she let her lover take her where he willed. He laid her down gently and caressed her chest, smoothing her muscles with his hand and following it with kisses like drops of warm honey. He knew her body had awakened and responded to his touch but he ignored it for now, and turned her over to find his way along that mesmerizing curve of her spine.

Khadgar positioned himself over her so that he could nibble at her neck, inducing yet another shiver. Slowly he worked his way down her back, drawing an invisible tracery of curlicues and arabesques with his tongue. Fragments of epic love poems he'd read decades ago in the Dalaran library floated through his mind and he focused on the most beautiful phrases as he tried to translate them from imagery into touch.

He reached the hollow at the base of Kinsale's spine and he began to kiss her there, more intensely, stirring up the fire of their collective passion. He pushed her thighs apart and began to kiss down further, lifting her up to her knees to allow him to kiss and lick his way both directions along the crevice between her legs. The neat pucker that was thus exposed beckoned to him, and he teased it, nibbled around it, kissed it, at last driving his tongue inside. A soft moan escaped Kinsale at the sudden and unexpectedly pleasurable sensation. He continued to slip his tongue in and out of her, pressing against her with his lips, squeezing her thighs with his long fingers; she quivered with delight.

Then Khadgar pulled back briefly and straightened up. He took his stiff penis and slipped it down to where hers stood away from her body, and ran the tip of his along hers from tip to base then between her testicles and up the crevice to the opening that waited for him to enter. He paused for a moment there, his breathing becoming more rapid with excitement. She felt the the head of his cock resting there between her buttocks, and then very slowly he began to slip it inside her. She took a deep breath as he dove down as far as he could go. Even Khadgar's telepathic transference of this being done to him had not fully prepared her for how it would really feel. He was slow, careful, each thrust directed as much to stimulate her pleasure centers as much as his own. Kinsale became aware of his hand on her own shaft, stroking it in a similar gentle manner.

The bursts of ecstasy shot through her core and radiated out to her fingertips and toes. She felt the wave rising within her, and she felt Khadgar's as well. His pleasure was becoming audible as he struggled to maintain a slower tempo than he was used to. The desire to fully submit to her lover washed over Kinsale then. "Take me, love," she moaned. "Take me." Her warm baritone echoed through him and the restraints he had placed on himself fell away. He pushed her down onto her belly and increased the energy of his thrusts until he was crying out with each one.

Then he reached the crest of the wave and he held her there with him for as long as he could, then they both slipped down the other side into the spasms of euphoria that awaited them. As they dwindled, Khadgar could hear Kinsale's voice, muffled slightly by her pillow. He carefully withdrew himself, shuddering at the final moment of contact, then turned her over gently.

She looked up at him as he perched over her, on his hands and knees, the moon casting its narrow beam across her face. "I love you, Khadgar," she told him. "I love you. I love you so much."

He lowered himself down to her and kissed her and held her close, in her man's body, with no regard for anything but her true self. With everything he had, he showed her how he felt.

 


End file.
